Utter Chaos
by PinkHairNightmare
Summary: every five years Chaos goes into heat, causing his host to as well. Vincent has to deal with the horny demon in his head and his own hormones while also trying to figure out his relationship with Cid Highwind. hilarity, sexytimes and drama ensue! yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. this is the fic that has gotten me the most friends, fans, and at one point it even got me a girlfriend. its not finished because i was writing it for her and she broke my heart (evil lucretia little bitch..i mean..what? _) anyway i still do love this fic, its my baby and i wish i could find the inspiration to write on it again, maybe some nice reviews and faves will get me writing again! (i'm completely over her so hopefully i can move on with this fic as well! :D) i hope you all enjoy my baby! (i have alot of chapters written so i can have some time to get re-started on the following chapters)

Disclaimer: i do not own Final Fantasy 7...Square Enix does....those lucky lucky bastards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch1:

They were visiting Midgar when it happened. It was a sort of AVALANCHE reunion that Tifa had organized, which Yuffie was calling a "Cheer Cloud the fuck up" party. The blonde had been acting depressed…again, seeing all his friends usually helped when he was feeling down. This time even Nanaki had made it and Reeve was there with Cait Sith. It really was the whole gang. Which made the situation for Vincent even worse.

Chaos was in heat, yes, in heat. The demon was constantly pestering Vincent to let him out, let him get off, something, anything, he wasn't against begging to get what he needed. Chaos was getting more and more difficult to refuse too; the demon's lust was starting to seep into Vincent's person as well.

At the moment Seventh Heaven was filled with familiar faces, all drinking and having fun, Tifa had even let Yuffie have a drink, despite the fact that the ninja was still underage. Cid and Barret were currently pestering Cloud and trying to get him drunk while Nanaki, Cait and Reeve were laughing at the three. Tifa was taking care of the few other patrons in her bar and Yuffie was pulling Vincent out of the shadows to come socialize with the rest of the group at their booth and table and stop being an "anti-social party pooper." The ninja pushed Vincent into the booth next to Reeve before he could even protest.

"Hello Vincent," said Reeve, smiling at the former Turk. "Decided to join us I see." He added with a chuckle. Vincent only made a noncommittal sound and downed the drink Tifa put in front of him…bad idea.

The alcohol only fueled Chaos and the demon started to make unsavory comments about everyone around.

Vincent was paying mild attention to the one sided conversation that Reeve had started up with him and Chaos decided it was time to bug Vincent.

"Hey Viiiincent, he's not too bad looking, he pulls off the suit look pretty good actually. It would be real fun to just shred that thing off of him, wouldn't it?" Chaos goaded Vincent. The gunman ignored the voice in his head. Sure he had thought about Reeve that way before, but that was a very short-lived crush and he was over that. Cait Sith interrupted his maker and started talking animatedly about something that he, Reeve and Nanaki had been talking about earlier. Reeve was quickly involved with his new conversation; sometimes Vincent swore the man had ADD.

Barret let out a loud barking laugh and Vincent looked up at him. The large man was laughing at Cloud and the swordsman was pouting, obviously Vincent had missed something highly amusing.

"Hey Vince," Chaos started again. The demon's new plan was to goad his host until Vincent could no longer take it and would at the very least let Chaos out to jack off somewhere, the tension was KILLING him. Chaos quickly surveyed Barret, 'Hmm…not really my type' he thought '…or Vincent's for that matter…well…I guess…heh heh, that's it!' If looks were going to be an issue with this one Chaos would play off of Vincent's gun fetish.

"Hey Vincent," he said again. "I know how you like guns, yeah? How about that one." He indicated Barret's gun arm through his connection to Vincent's mind. "I know how you've gotten off on stroking Cerberus before, come on…imagine it. That arm of his is so much bigger. Come on Vincent, all that powerful metal, under your finger tips, come on, I know you like that idea, I can tell you're getting a little flustered."

Vincent was trying very hard to ignore Chaos. It was true; he did have a massive gun fetish. And if he detached the thought of a gun arm from Barret, who was really not even close to his type, it was quite a turn on. He was currently chanting to himself in his head "it's attached to Barret, its attached to Barret, its attached to Barret." To not make his sex-drive go wild. Luckily Tifa became a good distraction as she plopped herself between the gun armed man and Cloud.

Chaos chucked darkly to himself, Vincent was a fool for thinking that Tifa was safe to focus on. The demon knew that, once upon a time in Turk, the gunman had liked women just as much as men. And Tifa was certainly an easy target with that GAINT chest of hers.

"Oh Vincent," he purred. "You think I'll NOT mention that woman's HUGE chest? I know you still like women, even if it's just a little these days. Mmm…if you let me out I would be on her in a second. Come on, you cant tell me you haven't thought about fucking those tits."

Vincent was shifting in his seat. This topic was making him very uncomfortable. He wasn't much into women anymore; his experiences with Lucretia had kind of ruined the thought of a relationship with a woman for him. As such he had mostly stopped thinking about women sexually, and he had never thought of Tifa that way before, but now he couldn't _stop_ thinking about it as Chaos chuckled darkly in his head. He quickly focused his eyes on Cloud's hands that were fiddling with the little green plastic sword from Yuffie's girly drink, the ninja had thrown it at Cloud's head.

"I know you're going to say something terrible and nasty about Cloud but I really don't care, I just need to not think of Tifa like that" Vincent shot an angry mental note at Chaos. The demon was having the time of his life with his torturing of Vincent. The gunman had downed three more drinks and was now on his fifth of the night. It was greatly amusing Chaos.

The demon was excited that Vincent was focusing on one of the easiest targets around. Cloud was the PERFECT uke: young, cute, clueless, innocent. Perfect.

"Oh Vincent, I'm having so much fun with this." Chaos snickered. "Cloud? Really? You want to focus on CLOUD?...bad idea Vinny, bad idea." Chaos was cackling inside Vincent's head and the gunman was getting nervous, but as long as it would take thoughts of Tifa out of his head it was worth it, he reminded himself.

"Mmmm…you can't tell me you don't want to fuck Cloud? Come on Vince, he's the PERFECT uke, perfect. You know he's a screamer, I bet he begs too, I bet he LOVES getting fucked. I bet you we could even tie him up and he would like it. I bet you he pushes back, he'd love having our big cock up in him, come on Vince, don't you wanna fuck the little blonde uke? I bet it would feel amazing."

Vincent shifted in his seat. Well, at least his mind was off of Tifa now. Vincent didn't really top when he was with men, Chaos knew that. But Cloud did kind of have that "please fuck me now" sense about him. The gunman was sure that Cloud had no idea of his uke sex appeal; the blonde most likely also had no idea that Sephiroth had wanted in his pants really badly, while it was obvious to the rest of AVALANCHE. But Chaos's mental imagery was getting to Vincent, now he couldn't get the image of Cloud screaming and begging for him to fuck him out of his head, this was quickly becoming a problem. Being hard in public wasn't really a favorable situation for the gunman and he was quickly getting to full arousal, why he insisted on wearing tight leather pants he had no idea.

Suddenly Cid fell off his chair and the whole group started laughing at the pilot, as he got back up with a series of very colorful swears. Without thinking Vincent looked at Cid and the man sat back on his chair across from the gunman.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" thought Vincent to himself. "Chaos is going to have a field day. Why why why did I have to look at Cid, why?"

Chaos was happy that they had gotten to Cid, the pilot was definitely Vincent's type and the demon was going to take full advantage of that.

"Well Vince," he taunted. "Cid is certainly your type, isn't he? I know you like the manly ones. The strong jaw, some stubble, the way he holds himself."

The second Chaos mentioned Cid being his type, Vincent hid even farther behind his hair and cloak, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Cid was more than just his type; he had had a crush on the pilot for a few years now, ever since Meteor actually. And not just any crush, the biggest crush he had had since Lucretia. Something about the gruff pilot made Vincent want to go weak at the knees. He was a little ashamed to admit it but some of his more explicit dreams had been featuring Cid as of late. That thought quickly led him to full on arousal and the gunman's blush deepened.

Chaos was confused at Vincent's reaction at first, but it quickly dawned on him. Vincent, his dark and brooding host, had a crush on Cid, and it seemed like quite a large one at that. The demon grinned evilly to himself, this was way too easy.

"Oh so you have a crush on Highwind do you?" Chaos purred lowly and sinisterly at Vincent. The gunman hid even farther behind his hair and collar. "I bet you've imagined him fucking you haven't you Vince? I know you like it a little rough with guys, bet you've fantasized about him shoving you down and riding you hard, haven't you? You know I bet the pilot would do it too, if you asked real nicely. I bet he fucks pretty good too, huh Vince? I bet you would even suck him wouldn't you? Yeah you'd love that, let him fuck your face huh Vincent? You just wanna be under him, screaming and begging and moaning for him don't you? You just wanna be begging him for more, harder, faster, I can tell Vincent, you want him so badly. Why don't you just tell him Vince, huh?"

Vincent was now hidden completely behind his hair and cloak, his face burning almost as much as his groin. Chaos was an asshole, Vincent decided. Not that he didn't already know that about the demon, but this was solidifying the idea. Flashes of hot and sordid fantasies about Cid pounding him into a mattress or with his cock deep down Vincent's throat were racing across his mind. He needed to get out of there, and soon before someone noticed something, with his luck it would be Yuffie and the small ninja wouldn't keep quiet about it either.

"Hey Vinny, ya ok?" a gruff voice interrupted his thoughts. Cid had noticed his friend was completely hidden and that was never good. Vincent jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly shook his hair to reveal one red eye.

"Uh" said the gunman. "I, um, just think I'm going to go to the bathroom." Vincent got up, hiding his painfully hard erection behind a flourish of his cloak as he made his way to the men's restroom in the Seventh Heaven bar, thankfully it was a one person room and the locks on the door were solid and the dark haired man was soon shut up inside.

"Well that was weird," said Tifa. "Usually Vincent can hold his liquor pretty well." The group all nodded at the statement. Cid nodded, but as the rest of the group went back to their conversations, he was staring at the door that Vincent had just disappeared behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: lol i hope you enjoyed! reviews and faves and all that jazz would be much much appreciated!!! flames will be deleted, reported, and generally made fun of. :D


	2. Chapter 2

so so so so so so Sorry guys! i know i took way too long to get this to you, i had it all written out and everything too i dont really have an excuse other than i've been having a really shitty couple of weeks T^T BUT! thats no reason to neglect you! none at all! so without further ado, CHAPTER TWO! :D

Disclaimer: i dont own anything Final Fantasy except a few games and DVDs, i make no money from this, this is just for silly fan purposes.

* * *

Ch2:

Once inside the restroom Vincent leaned against the door. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. This was not a good situation he was in, the walls in the bar were rather thin, and Vincent hated to admit it but he was rather loud when it came to sexual matters. Vincent decided it was time to make a deal with the horny bastard in his head.

"Chaos, we need to talk." Vincent whispered to the inside of the bathroom. Chaos chuckled in Vincent's head.

"Yes, Vincent? What do you want to talk about now?" Chaos said in the sweetest voice he could manage. Vincent being horny wasn't helping his situation; in fact, it made it a little worse. He wished the gunman would just jack off already.

"Chaos I cant do anything here, the walls are very thin in this building and you know they'll be able to hear me. I promise you, the second that we get somewhere that I can have more privacy I will take care of this, but right now I cant, please stop making me nervous and let me get this down so we can wait out the rest of this party." Vincent sighed, he really hoped that Chaos was in an, at least slightly, benevolent mood today, it was only the first day of his week in heat. Vincent could tell that Chaos was pouting.

"Fine!" the demon said after a few minutes. "But the second we get somewhere you better help me out with this." He grumbled. Vincent let out a sigh of relief and turned towards the mirror to try and make his erection go down.

"Hojo naked on a cold day, Hojo naked on a cold day, Hojo naked on a cold day…" the gunman chanted to himself. The imagery completely disgusted him and he was soon in a much better situation for socializing and he rejoined the others.

Hours later the group was mostly drunk and Cloud was feeling much happier, now that he remembered that he had friends who cared about him, because apparently that was easy to forget for the blonde. Cid and Barret were cracking jokes and Cloud was actually smiling and laughing like a normal person. Vincent was a little tipsy and was smiling and occasionally chuckling softly at the pair. Every once and a while his lust threatened to creep back up on him, when Cid would get a little too close for comfort. In general Chaos was being good and keeping quiet, the occasional whimper when Cid came close, but nothing more.

Soon the sun was setting and the darkness was over taking Midgar. Tifa offered the few rooms she had, enough for maybe two to be comfortable. Cid offered the Highwind, it had lots of free rooms, his crew was off for a few days and he was piloting it alone. He was leaving the next day "whenever the hell I wake up" he said, but was willing to house anyone who wouldn't fit in the rooms of Seventh Heaven.

Yuffie and Nanaki opted to stay at Seventh Heaven. Reeve lived in town and Cait Sith went back home with him, making sure the drunken engineer didn't get completely lost on the way back. Barret and Vincent left with Cid, Vincent was actually quite happy with this development, the walls in the Highwind were practically sound proof and the whole place smelt of Cid: cigarettes, tea, and Cid's cologne. Which would help him get off easier, for sure.

The three made their way, stumbling and laughing towards Midgar's airship docks where the Highwind was. Cid tried the wrong entrance three times before he got it right and all three made their way on to the familiar airship.

"Ya can have the same rooms ya always had if ya want." Cid said as he lit a cigarette and flopped down on one of the cushioned benches on the deck. Barret flopped down beside the pilot, still not really that tired. Vincent took this as a perfect opportunity.

"Actually I'm quite tired," he said. "I think I'll be heading back to go to sleep. See you two in the morning." And he turned.

"Night Vinny," Cid called after him, half turning around in his seat to look at the gunman. Vincent turned to look at the pilot, there was something in Cid's expression that Vincent couldn't quite place, but he decided not to bother with that at the moment.

"Goodnight, Chief." Vincent returned and nodded at Barret before he turned to make his way to the farthest room on the ship.

Vincent walked slowly down the hall, savoring the familiar smells of the airship. He really should have taken Cid up on his offer he made after the whole fiasco with the remnants to stay with him for a while instead of wandering aimlessly around the outskirts of Midgar. He always missed the smells of the Highwind; it felt more like home than anywhere else ever had. He passed by the captain's quarters and noticed the door was open.

Chaos decided he had had enough of this slowly walking and keeping quiet; no one was around them anymore. Time to make himself known.

"Vincent," he said. "Go in, go in Cid's room, come on." The gunman's curiosity was taking over, as well as his newly rising lust as the smell of Cid hit him full on as he entered the room. The captain's quarters were actually quite large. There was a desk as soon as you walked in, and against the wall a group picture of AVALANCHE hung over it, the one where Cloud and Vincent were both actually smiling. Next to the desk there was a shelf full of technical manuals and, Vincent was surprised to see, three large volumes of the classics. Vincent ran his hands over the spines of the books and turned to look towards the sleeping area of the room. The bed was large, a queen most likely and looked very comfortable. Vincent really just wanted to curl up in the worn, soft looking blue comforter and never leave, but he had more pressing issues down south. There was a chair against the wall that had dirty clothes thrown on it and there was one of Cid's dirty, sweat covered blue t-shirts sitting at the top of the pile. The urge to take the shirt was overwhelming.

"Take the shirt." Chaos's lust filled voice rang in his ears. "Take the shirt, take the fucking shirt and we can go jack off with it, come on Vincent just take it, I need to get off NOW!" Vincent grabbed the shirt and quickly left the room and made his way down the hall and into the room he always claimed when staying on Cid's airship.

Once in the room Vincent threw Cid's shirt on the bed and quickly dropped his cloak. He then removed his gauntlet (1) and set it on the table in the room. He pulled the glove on his other hand off in one fluid motion. His now bare hands quickly worked on the buckles of his shirt, getting stuck on one, he ended up just ripping it to get his shirt off, Chaos was quickly taking over his thought processes, and at the moment Vincent didn't mind at all. He sat on the bed and yanked his boots off before angrily going after his belts. Really, wearing this much clothing was non-conducive to sexual matters. Luckily the gunman found underwear to be pointless and didn't wear any.

Vincent leaned against the pillows of the bed and took the shirt he had thrown and pushed his face into the fabric, inhaling deep. 'Oh gods, no one should be allowed to smell this amazing' Vincent thought as just the scent of the shirt hardened him impossibly further.

"Touch yourself." He heard Chaos say in his mind and complied. Vincent's heavily scarred and normally gauntlet covered left arm traveled down his body, caressing as it made its way towards his painfully hard and dripping erection. Vincent was breathing in the intoxicating mix of cigarettes, cologne, and something that was distinctly Cid and Chaos decided it was time to get this really going.

"Imagine him fucking you Vince." Chaos panted in Vincent's head. "Picture it. Laid out on that large bed of his, surrounded by bedding that reeks of him." Vincent shifted on the bed and moaned loudly as he wrapped his hand around his arousal and Chaos's imagery spilled into his mind. "Imagine him fucking you, good and hard, rough, like you like. Giving you all he's got. Shit, Vincent we're not going to last long." Vincent's hand abandoned the shirt, leaving it to flop on to the pillow and pushed his fingers into his mouth, sucking on two of them then trailing them down his body.

Vincent spread his legs wider and shoved both his fingers in roughly, crying out at the intrusion. The hand on his cock sped up as the fingers inside him angled around trying to find that spot and Chaos whispered into his mind again.

"Oh gods, Vincent, yeah. Fuck, yeah, imagine his cock in there, fucking you like mad, pounding you into his mattress, ramming into you so hard that you scream louder than you ever have. Come on, Vince, find that fucking spot we need to come so fucking bad." Vincent angled his fingers at just the right angle and they brushed his prostate as he cried out and gasped. He kept the angle and shoved hard, screaming as his fingers pushed roughly at the little bundle of nerves. His hand sped up and his cries became more frequent. Chaos had reduced his speech to growls and moans as Vincent got closer and closer to climax.

Vincent could feel the familiar coil of heat start in his belly and he sped up his hands. After about three more violent thrusts of his fingers he came, screaming out Cid's name, his come splashing all the way up to his chest. He lay there, breath ragged as he slipped his fingers from his body and slowly, somewhat painfully pulled the covers over him and curled up in their warmth. Right before he slipped into dreamland he remembered the shirt and cuddled it to his face as he and Chaos blacked out to the world, sated for the time being.

* * *

(1) I believe Vincent has a real arm under there. its just all scarred and messy so he doesnt like it to show. that and the claw is shiny! 8D (lol jk!)

A/N: i REALLY hope you liked this chapter. cause i sure do. ohohohoho the next chapter has a paragraph that makes me melt to a puddle of Cid fangirl goo! (teaser, i know! i'm horrible! XD) the next one should come much much faster i promise! D: As always, flames will be deleted, reported and generally made fun of.


	3. Chapter 3

its a bit earlier then i intended to post this but you guys overwhelmed me with faves and watches and some reviews so you get chapter three a little bit early (OH! and i've started writing on this story again! so yay!)

Disclaimer: i dont own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does because they are god. i make no money off this, this is purely for silly fan purposes.

* * *

Ch3

Vincent woke up the next morning to glare angrily at his morning wood. This was going to be a long week.

"Chaos…" Vincent growled at the demon in his head. "Is this really going to happen every morning? Because that's very annoying." Chaos chuckled lowly in the gunman's head.

"Luckily for me it seems to have affected you first today" Vincent could tell that Chaos was sniggering. Vincent got up out of bed and grabbed his pants, pulling them on and zipping them up, not bothering to button them, he was going to go take a shower and relieve himself; they would be coming off soon anyway.

The nicest bathroom on The Highwind was just a little past Cid's room in the same hallway. It was technically the captain's bathroom but Cid had offered it to AVALANCHE for use when they had all been living on and using his airship.

Vincent shoved the shirt that he had taken from Cid's room the night before under the pillow and made his way out of the room to the bathroom.

As he was walking past Cid's room he heard his name and turned, expecting to see the captain standing in the doorway ready to greet him good morning, but the door was shut. Vincent turned around to keep going to the bathroom, thinking he must have just made it up, then he heard it again, only this time he was positive about what he had heard but he knew the door was shut and bolted. His curiosity getting the better of him he pressed his ear to the door, or maybe Chaos's curiosity, the demon was in more control than usual lately.

What Vincent heard made his face heat up in a very dark blush and his arousal tighten. Coming from the other side of the captain's door were the unmistakable sounds of a man jacking off.

"Oh fuck! Vin! Gods, fuck!" Cid's voice ground out to the background sounds of a bed creaking and the skin slapping of very fast and hard masturbation.

"Oh really?" Chaos purred in Vincent's head "I told you if you asked nicely he would fuck you Vince." Vincent flushed deeper and quickly swept into the bathroom and locked the door.

Once inside the locked room Vincent quickly turned the water on to a nice scalding level and stripped of his pants. Stepping under the water he grabbed his arousal and started jacking. With Chaos whispering naughty little fantasies into his consciousness, he reached for the bottle of Cid's body wash that was sitting on a shelf in the shower and coated his fingers in it. Vincent took his fingers and moved his hand behind him; the smell of Cid's body wash had made him even harder. He pushed his fingers inside and moaned with abandon. It took a few seconds to get the right angle in the position he was in but when he did it was explosive.

"Fuck! Oh gods Cid! Ahh! Ahh! Harder! Please! Fuuuu~uuuck! Cid, oh gods!" Vincent was screaming as he jacked harder and was supplied with dirty imagery provided by Chaos's goading.

Meanwhile Cid was in his room wiping off with a dirty shirt that needed to be washed anyway, he threw the shirt on a pile that he swore had already had a dirty shirt on the top of it. He searched around for a clean pair of pants and found a pair of khaki cargos that didn't smell too bad and put them on. He grabbed the cigarette pack on his desk and lit one up. Leaving his room, Cid made his way to the kitchen mumbling something that sounded mysteriously like "need some goddamn, fuckin' tea." and idly scratching his stomach.

Cid was walking up to the bathroom, he had heard the water go on earlier, the pipe valves were really close to where the head of his bed was. He knew it was Vincent; Barret didn't like the showers on the Highwind for some strange reason.

The imagery of Vincent wet and naked entered Cid's mind and he looked down at his crotch and told it to shut the hell up. But as he was passing the bathroom he heard something that sounded like more than just water.

"The fuck? Does he, like, sing in the shower or something?" Cid wondered out loud and couldn't help sniggering at the imagery of Vincent singing in the shower. But as the airship captain got closer to the door he heard Vincent's voice calling out.

"Ahh! Ahh! Harder! Please! Fuuuu~uuuck! Cid, oh gods!" Cid quickly backed away from the door, shocked and now feeling pretty awkward. He quickly made his way to the small little kitchen on the ship to make himself some tea and think; maybe he had a chance with Vincent after all, Shera had always told him to just go for it, she was convinced the dark and brooding gunman had the hots for Cid.

About a half an hour later Vincent made his way to the kitchen, fully clothed in his shirt and pants. Cid and Barret sat at the little table amiably talking about something noncommittal like the weather or their thoughts on which is cuter, chocobos or moogles. Vincent nodded in acknowledgement then quickly turned to busy himself with finding a tea he liked in the mess known as Cid's tea collection. Vincent was blushing furiously and was very glad for the cover of his hair, Cid had flashed one of his brightest smiles and was sitting at the table in nothing more than a pair of pants that were riding dangerously low on the pilot's hips. Vincent found a tea that would suit him and made it seem as if he was still looking for one while he got his blushing under control. After pouring hot water into one of Cid's very chipped mugs he sat at the table with the two.

"…An' it won't work and that's really pissing me off. I can't even figure out what's wrong with the goddamn thing!" Vincent figured Cid was talking about something on the ship; since Cid had rebuilt the Highwind, mark II, the ship's heating and cooling system kept breaking and it was really annoying the captain. The conversation went on like that for a little while; Vincent and Barret offering different solutions, it seemed like Cid had tried every single one of their ideas. The conversation dwindled down and Barret got up and put his mug in the sink.

"I think I'm gonna stay in Midgar for a bit and visit Marlene, I haven't been around for a while." Cid got up and walked with Barret to the exit.

"Tell Cloud and Tifa that I say 'hi' and 'thanks for the invite'. I've got to get back to Rocket Town soon, I told Shera I would be back soon and she'll get worried and pissed off if I'm not." Barret laughed and the two waved bye and the gun-armed man was on his way back to Seventh Heaven.

Cid made his way back to the kitchen where Vincent was getting a second cup of tea. The pilot sat down, followed closely by Vincent, the two fell into a silence that would have normally been comfortable but was infinitely awkward this morning. Cid cleared his throat.

"Soooo" Cid tried to start conversation but trailed off. Vincent made a small noise of acknowledgement and stared down at his tea. Cid was staring at the man in front of him, Vincent was hiding behind his hair and wasn't making eye contact, which usually meant the gunman was in one of his angsty, depressed moods, but Vincent had been happily conversing with him and Barret just a few minutes ago. Cid decided to ask about what the hell he had been doing in the bar yesterday.

"So Vinny, what the crap were ya doin' in the bar bathroom yesterday. I know ya weren't sick or nothin'." Vincent hid even farther behind his hair but Cid had seen a bit of his face before Vincent hid it and he was pretty positive he had seen a blush forming on the gunman's cheeks.

"Seriously Vin, what's wrong with you lately? I mean you usually aren't this shy around me, y'know." Vincent nodded but didn't answer Cid's question, the close proximity of Cid in no shirt was making it hard for Vincent to concentrate; not to mention that Chaos was making lewd comments again.

"I mean it Vincent, what the hell is wrong, I wanna help if I can." Cid was getting a little worried, something must actually be wrong for Vincent to be this reserved when its just the two of them. Cid liked to think that he and Vincent were close, at least it usually seemed that way.

While Cid was busy worrying about Vincent, the gunman was trying to ignore, to no luck, the voice in his head.

"Vincent! Come on, just tell him, tell him you'll take his help, come ooooon!" Chaos was pestering.

"He has no idea what he just meant by offering us help, Chaos!" Vincent shot back mentally.

"Who cares if he knows that 'help' means screwing you senseless or not!? We know that he _wants_ to screw you senseless, so let him already!" the heat had hit Chaos full on by now and it was getting bad.

Vincent had been quiet and fidgeting for a few minutes now and Cid was more worried than before. Vincent's hair had slipped away from his face and Cid could see his face and the full blush that was covering the gunman's cheeks.

"Vincent?" Cid asked tentatively and the dark haired man jumped a little in his seat and made eye contact with Cid for the first time since the pilot came back in the room.

"I, um," Vincent started to say some cover up but he couldn't come up with anything to say other than "Chaos is in heat and it effects me really badly, please fuck me now?" and Vincent really didn't want to say that.

Cid sighed; "just freaking go for it" he heard Shera's voice nagging him in his mind. "She's right," he said to himself. Vincent gave him a quizzical look and Cid smiled at him.

"I heard you in the bathroom." Vincent's whole face flushed. Cid quickly kept talking, "You don't have to say anything or nothin', but if you really, actually feel that way I don't mind in the slightest. I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that offer to stay with me in Rocket Town is still open if you know what I mean. Uhh, so yeah, I wouldn't mind being uh, together and stuff. So yeah, you can think about that if you want, I gotta go get a shirt on and get this ship up and running to get back home, you can stay or go or whatever." Cid got up from his seat and stared at Vincent for a few minutes, the gunman seemed to be in shock so Cid left to get dressed and kick start his ship into life.

As Cid was getting dressed and readying The Highwind Vincent was sitting in the little ship's kitchen, trying to convince himself that this was real and that it was ok to do this. He had been living alone so long and had been repenting for the sins he felt he had committed all those years ago that the thought of actually _being_ with someone again was a bit scary. True, he had, had feelings for Cid for a while now and he knew that the pilot was a good man and that he could also fend for himself, he knew, from visiting Cid occasionally, that Rocket Town was a nice place and the people were nice to him. But he was still a little scared.

Chaos was surprisingly quiet during Vincent's self convincing, despite the fact that he really wanted to just yell "Go fucking say 'yes' to him already, its not like Lucretia is getting any less dead!" but even he knew that was a bit too insensitive and the demon bit his tongue.

Vincent got up from his chair to find Cid, if this was going to happen he needed to set some ground rules and make sure the captain would follow them. Vincent found Cid at the helm, messing with some switches and cursing under his breath.

"Cid." Vincent said quietly, to get the pilot's attention. Cid turned around and was about to say something before Vincent stopped him with a hand gesture. "I would like to accept your offer but there are some things you need to know first. One, I will never be completely over what happened to me all those years ago and you need to be ok with that. Two, I'm very possessive and if you ever deviate from me I will hurt you and whoever is taking you from me, although I don't really see that happening. Three, sometimes I need to be off on my own, it doesn't mean I'm mad at you or that I don't want to be with you anymore, but if I'm gone for more than two days without telling you where I'm going you may need to start worrying, although you might have already known that. Four, I don't think Moogles are cute, they scare the crap out of me, don't laugh. And five, every four years Chaos goes into heat one week out of the year, and this week is his week."

Cid stared at Vincent. "Wait, what?"

* * *

A/N: *giggles like an idiot* ahahahahaha i love this chapter! if you can guess the paragraph that makes me melt to a puddle of Cid fangirl goo i'll give you a cookie! anyways thanks for reading! next chapter should come either this weekend or maybe if i can be tempted, later this week. review please! as always flames will be deleted, reported and generally made fun of :)


	4. Chapter 4

a new chapter for all you lovely wonderful people following this story and any newbies that i may gain! :D i hope you enjoy this one! i know i do ;)

disclaimer: i do now own Vincent, Cid, the highwind or anything else related to Final Fantasy 7, if i did Cid and Vincent would be officially married and Cloud would be tied up in my Closet ready to be auctioned off to the highest bidder (which would most certainly be Sephiroth XD), i make no money from this, it is for pure enjoyment :)

* * *

Ch4

Cid stared at Vincent. "Wait, what?" The pilot shook his head and stared at Vincent again.

"Which part?" Vincent asked, suddenly a bit shy.

"The heat part thing, I already knew you were scared of Moogles." Cid was scratching the back of his head not quite knowing what to make of all this.

"Chaos goes into heat every four years and it lasts for a week and it effects me, it's this week. So, um…" Vincent trailed off too embarrassed to go any farther with that statement.

"So by like 'heat' you mean, like he's really horny or something?" Cid asked. "Wait, affects you? Like so its kinda like you're in heat too or whatever?"

Vincent looked away from Cid and mumbled a 'yes'.

"Didn't hear ya Vin." Cid got up from leaning on the helm and walked a little towards Vincent so he could hear him better.

"I said yes! Yes!" Vincent suddenly burst; the tension was getting to be way too much and he needed to get off again. "Yes! Gods Cid, just being around you is excruciating. Usually I'm much more inclined towards the whole 'taking it slow' thing but in this situation I just really, really need to get off. So please Cid, please have sex with me. Now please?" Vincent bit his bottom lip and looked at Cid with pleading eyes.

"Holy shit, Vin. I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much in one day let alone, just the morning." Cid was a little taken aback by Vincent's outburst. This really must be a problem if the gunman was acting like he was.

"Cid" Vincent warned, "now, please?" he bit his bottom lip again. Cid stared at Vincent for a few more minutes before moving in and kissing the taller man.

The kiss started out slow, both a little unsure how this was going to go but as soon as Cid snuck his tongue out to taste Vincent's lips the kiss became crushing and demanding, both finally able to release all their sexual tension. Cid fisted his hands in Vincent's hair and steered them so that Vincent's back was pressed against the helm and they could grind their clothed erections against each other and could grope and run their hands all over.

They broke apart to breathe and Cid moved to Vincent's neck and started leaving a hickey on the pale skin. Vincent ran his hands through the short hairs on the nape of Cid's neck, moaning at the other man's ministrations. Cid looked up at Vincent's lust clouded face and grinned.

"So you wanna move to the bedroom or what?" asked Cid as his mouth continued to pay attention to the beating pulse in Vincent's neck. The gunman's red eyes were occasionally flashing yellow now and Vincent could no longer focus on anything but getting release.

"Nnn…don't care…just…please Cid." Vincent ground out between panting breaths. The pilot was already fiddling with Vincent's shirt, getting it about half way off before moving his attentions down the taller man's torso. The shirt was soon unbuttoned all the way and Vincent shrugged it off as Cid dipped his tongue into Vincent's navel. Licking and sucking on the sensitive skin, Cid moved onto his knees in front of Vincent and after undoing the button at the top of the man's pants, Cid grabbed the zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. As Vincent watched Cid his eyes flashed bright glowing yellow and he growled low in his throat. Both men were glad that Vincent had decided to forgo his normal ridiculous amounts of belts when he got dressed this morning.

Because Vincent didn't wear underwear his erection was now standing tall and proud in Cid's face and the pilot leaned in to lick it from base to head, then gave it a few good sucks, bobbing his head up and down before he pulled away.

"Why'd you stoooop" Vincent half whined, half growled. Cid just smirked and stood up. He then leaned in and whispered in Vincent's ear "Turn around, and brace yourself." He licked the shell of Vincent's ear and the taller man shuddered and did as Cid had said, bracing his hands on the helm, gripping hard.

The pilot grabbed the hem of Vincent's pants and pulled so that the gunman's ass was now exposed. Cid ran his hands over the smooth skin of Vincent's backside as the gunman purred lowly in his throat and pushed back into Cid's hands. The pilot gripped the tight globes and pulled them apart, rubbing his still clothed erection between them. He leaned in and whispered in Vincent's ear.

"You want this; right Vince?" Cid's lust deepened voice whispered huskily in the gunner's ear. Vincent ground back against Cid and growled.

"Fuck yes, Cid, please. Gods, now please." Cid chuckled and moved back into a kneeling position, his face level with the gunner's pale cheeks. He grabbed them and spread them apart again. Pushing his face between them he placed a wet kiss over Vincent's tight hole causing the gunner to cry out in surprise then push back against the tongue that was trying to worm its way into his insides.

Cid pushed his tongue in and out of the tight entrance, adding a finger to stretch Vincent wider, despite the fact that Vincent was telling Cid he didn't need to be prepared and to just fuck him now, the airship captain didn't want to hurt Vincent. He continued his assault on the tiny hole, adding two more fingers along with his tongue. He moved back to watch his fingers disappear inside Vincent's hole and groaned. Later Cid would admit that it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, his fingers being sucked inside that tight needy hole.

Cid removed his fingers with a whimper from Vincent. The gunman pushed his ass out towards Cid, wordlessly asking for him to continue. Vincent heard the sounds of a zipper being pulled down and he whimpered and pushed out further towards Cid. The pilot moved up behind Vincent and grabbed the gunner's ass once again, pulling the cheeks apart. With one hand Cid took his cock and rubbed the head of it against Vincent's hole. The gunner moaned and pushed back against Cid, impaling himself on the head of Cid's thick cock. Cid groaned at the tightness and gripped Vincent's ass harder before he started to slowly push his cock into the taller man. By the time he was all the way in both of them were out of breath and moaning.

Cid took a few minutes to relish in the tightness of Vincent clenching around him. Vincent was getting impatient; Chaos was growling in his head incoherently except for a few words on "now", "fuck", and "please".

"Cid." Vincent half growled at the pilot, "move!" This brought Cid back to his senses and he gripped onto Vincent's hips and slowly pulled out then slammed back in, finding Vincent's prostate on the first try. They quickly worked up to a fast and hard pace, Cid slamming into Vincent as hard as he could and Vincent pushing back, eager to get Cid back inside him with each thrust and feel that wonderful tingle and burst of pleasure when Cid hit him just right.

Oh yes, this was what Vincent had dreamed of, this rough pace, this hard fucking from behind. Cid was even bigger than the gunner had imagined him in his dreams, and it was driving him mad. He had never had someone as wide as Cid inside him before, it was a new sensation to be stretched so wide and it felt wonderful. He was moaning and screaming Cid's name over and over again, not remembering how long they had been at it, it felt like an eternity and yet only a nanosecond at the same time. Oh yes, Vincent could definitely get used to this and Chaos was growling in agreement in the gunman's head.

Cid Could tell he was getting closer to his climax. Not wanting to get off without first seeing Vincent to his finish, the airship captain reached around and grabbed Vincent's dripping member and started jacking. Vincent threw his head back and howled at the contact. Cid took the opportunity of Vincent's exposed neck and started sucking and biting as he started thrusting faster while jacking Vincent, they weren't going to last long now.

Vincent felt Cid's thrusts and jacking get jerky and then a rush of wet heat filling his insides as Cid called out his name, and it pushed him over the edge as well, the gunner coating Cid's hand in his sticky fluid as he growled low in his throat what suspiciously sounded like "Cid".

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, both needing to catch their breath, leaning heavily against the helm. Vincent shifted under Cid's weight, it was getting uncomfortable and he needed to move so that he wasn't being poked in the side by some part of the helm, he wasn't paying attention to what it was. Cid felt Vincent shift and pulled out to move off of the taller man. Vincent whimpered a little at the loss of Cid inside him and grabbed onto the blonde man's arm to keep him near. Cid took the hint and led Vincent to sit with him on the floor behind the helm, it would do for now.

As they sat there Vincent clung to Cid, he was shaking and was hiding behind his hair. He was panicking. The logical part of his brain was telling him that Cid had made the first move, that Cid was, despite outward appearances, an honorable and good man and stood by his word. But the part of his brain that told him that he was a monster and no body could ever love him was screaming at him loud and clear and the feeble voice of reason was much too quiet. The gunner clung closer and buried his face in the crook of Cid's neck and stiffed his body, ready for the rejection that his mind was telling him he would receive. Instead he felt work roughed hands tuck his hair behind his ears and tilt his chin so that Cid could look him in the eyes. The captain's eyes were full of worry.

"Vin, baby, you ok?" the endearment rolled off Cid's tongue easily. He ran his thumb lovingly over Vincent's cheek wiping away a stray tear that had made its way out of the gunner's eye. Vincent's mid was working over time, confusing itself as it tripped over emotions.

Sensing Vincent's confusion and emotional state Cid pulled the taller man into his arms and held him close, running his hands through the gunner's hair and whispering in his ear.

"Vincent, baby." He said "I ain't gonna leave, I ain't gonna hurt you like they did, I promise. Come on Vinnie, you know me; I'm not like that. Vince I really cant see how anyone could stand to hurt you, I would hate myself if I did. Vinnie, baby, come on." Vincent didn't hear a word Cid was saying but the message got across all the same. He snuggled close to Cid and once again buried his face in the pilot's neck.

The rational part of Vincent's mind had gotten a little louder when Cid had started speaking. This was probably just his reaction to Chaos's, and his, actually finding a mate, nothing to worry over, Cid was here and he was holding him tight, not pushing him away, everything would be fine, Vincent told himself.

The two sat on the cold metal floor of The Highwind for a while; both had lost sense of time. Vincent's breathing had slowed down and he was no longer sniffling, just curled up in Cid's arms breathing softly against the pilot's neck. Cid shifted his head a little to look at the dark haired man in his arms and saw that he was sound asleep.

"Shit and Shiva Vince!" Cid softly exclaimed as he gathered the other man in his arms and stood up "You could have at least told me you were gonna doze off like that. My ass is practically frozen from the damn floor. Fuck, you're kinda heavy ain't ya Vince?" Cid picked up Vincent and carried him to the captain's quarters and set him down on the bed. He unwound Vincent's arms from around his neck and the gunner murmured in protest until Cid gently pushed one of his pillows into Vincent's arms and he curled up around it, burying his face in the fabric that smelled of Cid. The pilot smiled down at Vincent curled up and softly snoring. He pulled the worn blue comforter out from under Vincent and tucked it around the man. He looked down at Vincent and smiled.

"You sure are cute when you sleep Vince." He said before taking care of his now messy pants by throwing them in his pile of dirty clothes and grabbing another pair and a shirt this time and walking off to go get The Highwind into the skies and back to Rocket Town, he was already going to bitched out by Shera for getting back later than he said he would, better not waste anymore time.

"Shit, is she gonna be happy to see you though Vince." He said as he walked out of the captain's quarters and lit up a cigarette, "Been bugging me to ask you out for ages now…damn woman." He mumbled as once again, he stood at the helm and started up his beloved ship to return to the town he called home.

-----------------------------------  
A/N: ehehehehehe D this chapter is sexy. the next one sadly is not, (but it is super cute!) so i hope this one fulfills the sexy quota for now XD faves, comment, watches and anything else are always appreciated! :D flames will be reported, deleted and generally made fun of :)


	5. Chapter 5

and here we are at chapter five. this chapter makes me laugh my ass off....i hope you'll agree with me on the hilarity of this :)

Disclaimer: i do not own Final Fantasy, if i did Vincent would be having Cid's babies. Square Enix owns them. i just borrow them for a short period of time and return them in good condition..if not a little bit sticky.

* * *

Ch 5:

The Highwind had landed in Rocket Town an hour ago, but Cid still hadn't woken Vincent. The gunner was curled up around Cid's pillow; the comforter was bunched up around him. Cid knew the taller man would most likely glare daggers at him maybe even threaten to shoot him if he voiced his thoughts out loud but there was no other way to describe the gunman as he was curled up, other than adorable.

Cid stood leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette smoldering between his lips as he watched the slow rise and fall of Vincent's back under the soft blue comforter. Absentmindedly Cid wondered if when Vincent got up the bedding would smell like him. Cid checked his clock again, it had been a while and Cid was sure Shera would have seen him land. In fact he was surprised the damn woman wasn't already here bugging the hell out of him.

As if on cue, Cid heard a loud and slightly annoyed call of his name, his full name, in fact. 'Shera must be pissed about something.' Cid thought to himself as he sighed and put his cigarette out, closing the door so that Vincent wouldn't be bothered.

Shera was just getting onto the ship as Cid walked out to the deck.

"Where the hell have you been Cid!?" she yelled as the pilot came into her line of sight. "You should have been here hours ago! And then when I see you land and then don't here from you for a whole hour what am I supposed to think!? I thought you were hurt or something Cid, you scared the living shit out of me and…hey wait." Shera stopped in her tirade to look behind Cid at the hallway that held the doors to the other rooms of the Highwind. Cid took a moment to dramatically clear his ears out, the damn woman really had been yelling pretty loudly.

Shera moved to stand in front of the normally open door to the captain's quarters. "Cid," she said, "Why is your door closed?"

Cid nervously scratched the back of his head and chewed on the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Didn't want to wake up Vin." He mumbled as a bit of color came to his cheeks and he braced himself, the woman was gonna squeal with delight, he just knew it.

"REALLY!?" Shera squealed as she threw her arms around Cid's neck "You finally did it!! Oh I'm so happy Cid!" she pulled back and looked at him seriously "Now I don't have to hear you complain about how there's no hot guys in the surrounding area and have to deal with you bringing every guy with long black hair that comes through town home with you. Seriously it was getting to be a little silly. So you be a good boy, Cidney Marion Highwind, and don't fuck this up."

"Holy Hell Shera I get it, I get it!" Cid said as he removed himself from his long time friend and steered her away from the closed door. "And if you keep talking this loud you're gonna wake him up! Shit, woman, you don't yell next to the door of a room with a sleeping Vincent in it, he really isn't a morning person. Now unless you got anything else to talk to me about get off my goddamn ship!"

"Hmph!" Shera turned and glared at Cid and poking him in the chest said "You wouldn't have this goddamn ship if I hadn't found that fucking engine you were looking for, so don't you dare try and kick me off. And besides I'm your best friend and the only person who can stand you for more than a twenty-minute period so it's not nice to kick me off. Also, you're out of sugar, I needed it."

Cid glared at her. "Is that all?" he asked and she nodded. Both of them settled into more relaxed postures. "You better buy me some more fucking sugar Shera, cause I ain't paying for it if you used it ok?" she nodded.

"Alright Cid, I'll leave you and lover boy alone but you better come by with him and say 'hi' in the next few days before you leave again ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ok I get it woman. We'll come by at some point, now go the hell away!"

Ten minutes later Shera was on her way to the store for sugar and then back home and Cid was again watching Vincent sleep. The other man had curled up even farther under Cid's bedding; only the top of his head was poking out from under them. Cid sighed, well it was time to wake the other man up, he guessed, they had to get home at some point, and Cid was starting to get hungry and not for the crap that he could cook in his tiny ship's kitchen, he loved his ship and all, but the food was terrible.

Cid sat down on the bed and pulled the covers away from Vincent's head, the taller man made a small noise of complaint and buried his face in the pillow he had a death grip on. Cid ran his hand through Vincent's hair, amazed that he actually HAD done it, he had been so sure it would never happen. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was probably going to have to settle for someone far less beautiful than Vincent and, well, someone who just _wasn't_ Vincent. As Cid caressed the soft black hair Vincent started to stir and slowly one sleep drowsy mako red eye opened and then the other to blink blearily at Cid as the pilot grinned down at Vincent.

"Mornin' sleepy head, although it is evening, but whatever. Sleep well?" Cid asked as he dropped his hand from Vincent's head and the gunman sat up, the blankets falling off his torso to pool in his lap and show off his naked chest. There was a very dark love bite on Vincent's neck and Cid found he had a hard time not grinning like an idiot when he saw it, knowing that he had caused it.

Vincent ran a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. He had actually been having a very peaceful sleep, no nightmares, not even that weird reoccurring one where he was torn into tiny pieces by an evil moogle army of doom that couldn't be killed by bullets or any other means of easy access to him.

"So did ya NOT sleep well?" Cid asked, a little worry on his face. Oh that's right Cid had asked him a question. Vincent shook his head.

"No, I slept very well, in fact. Um, are we………home?" the word felt weird on Vincent's tongue, when was the last time he actually had a place he called home, even when in TURK he hadn't really considered his crappy apartment to be "home" it was just his living space, he realized that he must have been a child the last time he had a home and that was almost 50 years ago. He smiled a little in spite of himself.

Cid grinned at Vincent and leaned in to kiss the gunner. The kiss stayed chaste and Cid pulled away after a few minutes but kept his hand buried in Vincent's hair.

"Tell me this ain't a dream Vince. Yer so goddamn pretty what the fuck have I done right to deserve this?"

((AN: do you ever get the urge, when you're listening to your music and One Winged Angel comes on to just scream SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!.......thats a bad urge to have on an airplane -__-"""" lol although if the pilot told me to "shut your goddamn mouth" I think that would make me very very happy inside XD))

Vincent hid behind his hair and blushed, mumbling that it wasn't a dream, turning his face to hide in Cid's hand. Vincent realized that for the first time he was actually allowed to feel the work roughened palm of the pilot's hand and he unconsciously nuzzled Cid's palm.

The pilot grinned; did Vincent realize how CUTE he was being? Seriously he was being cuter than an overly affectionate baby Chocobo and that was quite a bit hard to out do in cuteness.

Cid sighed. "Vince, no matter how much I would like to just stay here and snuggle with ya all day my stomach begs to differ and the ship isn't really the best place to make food, as I'm sure you know already from the crappy cooking you've had on here before, lets get home and see if we cant convince Shera to cook us something that doesn't taste like burnt feet."

Vincent laughed at Cid's description of his own cooking, the only thing the pilot could make without completely destroying it was scrambled eggs and toast, and even then, sometimes the toast was burnt.

Twenty minutes later a fully dressed Vincent and Cid left the Highwind on the way "home"

--------------------------------------------------  
A/N: i hope you liked this chapter, next one might take a little bit (though i might write it on the plane ride to and from home!) i'm going home for thanksgiving so i might be able to get some of this done there. but i dont have internet on my laptop there so it might be a little bit before the next chapter comes out. thanks for reading! reviews and faves and all that stuff are much appreciated! flames will, as always, be deleted, reported and generally made fun of :)


End file.
